


would you mind my hand stitched into yours?

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Pidge feels safe when she's with Shay. Even if neither of them speak, it's safe and comfortable and she can't wish for anything else.





	would you mind my hand stitched into yours?

Pidge curls up in her girlfriend’s lap, tilting her head back to smile up at her. Shay smiles back, tucking a lock of Pidge’s hair behind her ear. She hums contentedly and snuggles into her, relaxing as Shay’s strong arms wrap loosely around her. The nature documentary on the screen and the heat radiating from her girlfriend relax her and she vaguely notes her eyes slipping shut. As she begins to sink into a light doze she becomes aware of a soft tapping on her shoulder. She looks back up at Shay, shaking herself awake as the older girl begins to sign quickly. Pidge blinks twice, before the message sinks in. She gives her a sweet smile and a quick peck on the cheek before sliding off of her lap. Shay leaves quietly and Pidge tries her best not to fall back asleep as she curls up on the sofa. 

 

Shay returns in a few minutes, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, placing them onto the coffee table before pulling Pidge into her side, wrapping an arm around her. Pidge glances up, catching Shay’s eye. She gives her a sleepy grin, sipping at her drink as she struggles to stay awake. Shay says nothing, simply taking the mug out of Pidge’s hands as she loses the battle against sleep, eyes slipping shut. The steady beating of Shay’s heart through her jumper eases her into slumber, safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I'm a slut for shaypidge.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)  
> [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
